


After Rain Incident

by Seidoo_Reiki



Series: A Love Story of Lost (Free) Toys [2]
Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/M, Major spoiler of movie, Movie: Toy Story 4, a little bit angst, a little bit smut, angry Bo, guilty Woody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seidoo_Reiki/pseuds/Seidoo_Reiki
Summary: Woody could be stubborn and reckless. He should listen to Bo's words. And now that Bo was mad, Woody didn't know what she would do to him.Or how Woody, Bo, rain season and mud weren't a good combination... Or were they?





	After Rain Incident

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think the daily struggle of Woody and Bo after Toy Story 4. It is not easy to be a lost (free) toys, but they can do anything together! Gosh, I can't stop writing them! They are so cute!  
> Thanks for HannahMelissa for beta read this fanfic
> 
> Disclaimer: They are Pixar's not mine

Sometimes, or possibly most of the time, depending on the situation, Woody could be quite stubborn. When he thought he was right, he wouldn't yield so easily. Just like right now. 

Become a lost, or as Bo liked to rename it, ' _free_ ' toy was a new thing for Woody, but he thought he was starting to get the hang of it. Even though the environment was different, they were still toys. 

"As I said, while today's weather is good, we should grab a chance to find some kids at the park."

Woody wasn't too familiar with where they were, but the carnival had been moving around with trucks while going through bad weather for days. They could barely get outside let alone finding some kids. 

Today was their only chance for a whole week. The truck was finally stopped somewhere where it wasn't raining outside. It seemed the carnival crew would rest for a day before moving on again. 

Woody was familiar with being stuck in one place without being played for years, but that was in Andy's room where he knew the room like the back of his hand. He knew how to entertain himself and the others. But in the truck was different, they needed to keep hiding, there was nothing interesting and the road was bumpy. 

The rest of the lost ( _free_ ) toys group was restless. Most of the time, they could only talk to each other to pass the time, playing some less dangerous game or just napping around. 

They were toys, they needed kids, they needed fun. 

"But, Woody, I know the weather is clear but the park is muddy and wet. Some of us are fine with that, but you, Ducky and Bunny and even me with my clothes, that could turn into a disaster," said Bo with her arms folded. 

The other toys just kept silent. Woody and Bo were like the couple of leaders in their group. Woody would lead them for most of the fun and daily activities, while Bo taught them how to survive. 

And when they clash? It was like the house being divided. 

"I know that, but being wet and dirty won't kill us. But being stuck here with nothing to do is slowly killing us, Bo, even you! I know you have been restless since two days ago."

Bo frowned more because since Woody was right. 

"There should be a way to entertain us without the risk being wet and dirty though," suggested Bo. 

Woody sighed. "How will we do it? We don't know this place, we don't know where to go or what to do here besides going into the park!"

Having an argument with Bo was the least he wanted to do, but over the years they were apart, Bo seemed had become as stubborn as he is. 

Bo sighed and looked upset, as if it seemed she was giving up. "Okay cowboy, whatever you say, but I think you will regret this later on."

Woody was hesitating a little. But, it was maddening to be stuck in the truck with nothing to do longer than this. 

"I hope I won't," he managed to say that, not really confident but he couldn't do anything about that. 

* * *

Woody was nervous about the muddy and wet park. There was a lot of puddles everywhere, even the slides, swings and sandbox were dripping wet. 

But the kids were playing around in the middle of them, continuing to splash water everywhere with their boots. 

It seemed it wasn't only them who were sick stuck in a closed place because of bad weather. 

They didn't question where the toys came from, they were just happy to play with them among all of the chaos. 

One of the boys grabbed Woody and started to swing him around like a plane. Woody just enjoyed the moment since he didn't know when it would happen again. 

As a toy, he felt alive when a kid was playing with him. It couldn't be replaced by anything else. 

No risk, no gain, he supposed. 

He hoped it would be worth it in the end. 

But when the kid was stumbled and fell to the wet grass then slipped off his hold on him and then he landed into a puddle of mud, Woody just closed his eyes. 

_ Darn it.  _

* * *

Bo looked around her in worry. The sky had darkened so the children have gone home, leaving the free (lost) toys satisfied. Most of them were fine apart from just being slightly wet. 

But she couldn't find Woody. 

The park was quite big with only a little lighting to see around. 

"Woody?" she shouted. 

She could smell rain was coming. She needed to find him fast. Him being half stuffed toy couldn't do well in the rain. 

When finally she saw his silhouette, she ran into him with a relieved heart. The rain was just a bad reminder of how they parted years ago. 

But the small smile fell from her lips when he saw what state he was in. 

He was covered in mud almost half part of his body, mostly his front side. It seemed he had been stuck in the middle of a mud puddle. 

Bo gasped she was shocked so much. 

It was the first time she ever saw him being this dirty and wet. 

Her anger was bubbling up like lava. 

"Uh... Hi, Bo..."

She wanted to spat him for being dare to greet her like that. 

He looked worried, nervous, embarrassed but relieved at the same time. 

"I-I'm really sorry, but, can you help me get out?"

She glared at him but she understood that his boots were stuck in the mud so he couldn't go anywhere. 

If he was a plastic toy, she would think this condition was hilarious. But no, he was half stuffed toy, _a century and a half old stuffed toy_. Why couldn't he understand that!? Bo gritted her teeth in anger but she sighed again to calm herself down.

At least he was asking politely for her help.

She offered her staff silently while she widens her legs to get a good stance. 

Woody grabbed into her staff, in silence mind you, since he looked so ashamed as he should be. 

"On the count of three. One, two, three-"

Bo pulled as hard as she could while Woody grabbed onto her staff as tightly and firmly as he possibly could. 

The mud was quite thick and the grass on her feet was wet so it was slippery. 

"Gotcha-"

"Aaah!"

As Woody managed to free his boots from the mud, the force was hard enough to pull Bo toward to mud puddle and she couldn't regain her balance fast enough to save herself. 

So she fell down to meet the mud face on. 

"Ouch....," Woody mumbled. 

Bo opened her eyes and stood up slowly. She was as dirty and wet as Woody now. 

And she couldn't hold her anger any longer. 

"Oh, that's Woody and Bo! Finally!"

"Uh oh- the situation looks worse than this noon guys-"

Bo glared so hard to Woody almost like she could blast lasers from her eyes to fry Woody's head off. 

"Bo, I'm so sorry-"

Then she just lost it. 

* * *

He deserved that slap. Heck, he deserved to be beaten up by Bo for being stupid. 

The slap wasn't even that hard, but it still stung since it was the first time Bo has ever used violence on him. 

Still, he deserved that. 

"Man, you look so bad..."

"That's right, I think 'Moody' fit you better than Woody now."

"Oh, I feel bad for Bo."

And he deserved this humiliation too, but it still made him feel worse. 

The rest of the gang felt sorry for him, but they couldn't even laugh openly because Bo looked scary with her silent anger. 

She looked livid like she could kill someone but she didn't say anything at all. Even the sheep trio was hiding behind Ducky and Bunny's backs in fear. 

"What should we do now? You two need to clean up," asked Giggle. 

Woody sort of knew what they should do. But, he was in the blame, so he stared to Bo. He would have to follow her lead silently from now on, or she would get angrier with him around. 

Everyone finally looked to Bo. She was covered in mud like Woody, but her silent death glares terrified everyone. 

"I see a public restroom at the corner of the park," she finally said. 

"But, how to dry your clothes and body? Just towels won't cut it," Duke Caboom finally spoke too. 

He was right, the air had been humid so it would be hard for them to dry without sunlight. Woody wouldn't even sure there would be sun tomorrow. The weather had been horrible for this whole week. 

"I think one of the female crews has a hair dryer," said Bo again. 

That was a good plan. Woody couldn't say anything at all. 

"So, while two of us are getting cleaned, you guys find the hair dryer. The carnival crew should be gone for dinner by now," Bo said again. 

They all nodded silently. 

"Okay then, we will find the hair dryer. Just wait for us, don't kill him just yet," Giggle joked. Bo just turned silently without reacting to her best friend's joke was terrifying. Woody trembled slightly. 

He trailed behind her, keeping behind at a safe distance. It was hard to move with his wet limbs, but Woody didn't dare to ask for more help. He’s never seen Bo this angry before today. 

Gosh, he should be feeling relieved that she hadn't killed him yet. 

The silence between them was thick and suffocating. But Woody couldn't say anything. He knew he would make it worse if he apologized some more. It wouldn't fix anything, only aggravate Bo's anger that much more. 

They finally reached the public restroom. Bo silently entered the woman's and Woody was slightly hesitated but he followed her anyway. 

He saw her rummaging through a trash can then she threw something into his direction. 

It was a dirty tooth brush. 

He was shocked but he understood what she meant. Since it won't be easy to get rid of the mud from his stuffed body, he could use some brush bristles for added help. 

Woody was a little bit disgusted with the dirty and darkened tooth brush, but he couldn't deny Bo’s offer. 

Bo climbed through the trash bin then jumped into the sink. Woody followed her, she silently offered her staff when it was obvious he had a hard time climbing the cabinet with his wet limbs. 

While Bo reached for the hand soap, Woody turned on the tap and cleaned the tooth brush as best as he could. Then he broke the handle of the tooth brush so he could use it better. 

Bo put on the plug so the water could fill up the sink. She tilts the opened bottle of hand soap to the sink and watched as the bubbles started to form. 

Woody watched her silently, wondering if this sort of thing has happened to her before. He’s never bathed in his whole life because he was half stuffed toy with voice box inside him. Usually, people cleaned him using damp wash cloths and some soap too then dry him off, he never got into sink deep water ever. Even though his clothes’ material were a bit thicker than normal plain clothes, but still... 

He wondered if he would get deflated permanently after this. He had seen the horror of accidentally washing Molly's plush toys, how they deflated and lost their form. 

Yeah, they weren't dead, but Molly threw them out because of that. 

But he understood how many mud stains ruined his clothes right now, and he couldn't get rid of them with just using damp wash cloths.

Well, Woody was a lost toy now, no one could throw him out but...

He glanced at Bo. 

But she could. 

Bo turned off the tap and finally stared at him. 

"What are you waiting for? You reap what you sow, cowboy."

Woody cowered under her stare and silently entered the sink with a heavy heart. 

He thought today was the worst day of his life, almost rivalling when Andy went away to college. 

Woody could feel his body deflated and thank god, for the first time ever, he was glad he lost his voice box or it would also get ruined. He washed his hat first then put it away after it was clean enough.

"Any other day, I would be happy to strip in front of you, but not today."

Woody was surprised to hear Bo's words. 

_ What did she mean? _

"If you dare to open your eyes to peek at me, I would scrub off the paint on your eyes, cowboy, I warn you."

Woody only understood the part he had to close his eyes, so he did it with a confused mind. 

Then he heard a rustling sound. 

He heard a clattering sound twice. 

_Wait a minute._

Bo would get into the sink together with him, like, bathing together with him? 

"Fold your darn long legs a little, make some space for me."

He guessed it right. He folds his legs quickly, almost hugging them. 

Despite he being scared for her anger, Woody felt hotter. He couldn't get rid of the image of the naked Bo near him. He knew that her clothes were removable, but never once in his life he ever saw her naked body. 

"Gosh, what are doing? Do you think those mud can get rid of themselves?" 

He heard some splashed water and rubbed clothes. She was washing her clothes as she bathes. It was efficient, but it wasn't good for his sanity. 

Woody followed her words and brushed his body, scrubbing with the broken the tooth brush. He couldn't even see what part to brush since he didn't dare to open his eyes. 

He wondered if his face was red like tomatoes. Fortunately, the room lighting was dim. 

He also wondered if this was sort of a punishment for his mistake. Because it worked well, he felt tortured because he was scared of her but he was dying to see her now. 

_ Gosh, what was wrong with him? _

"You can't get clean like that."

Woody snapped off, he just noticed that he had been scrubbing the same part for a while. It was hard to clean yourself with eyes closed. 

"Stupid cowboy, you are lucky I love you."

He heard splashed water, his body froze when he felt her touch. She guided him to face another direction. 

"It doesn't mean I forgive you, you are just hopeless."

She took the brush from hand and started to brush his back and his side. 

Woody's face flushed further if that possible. 

Since Bo was on his back so he slowly opened his eyes. 

She was so kind, even with his stubbornness, she still helped him. Even when she was angry with him, she still washed him. 

Gosh, he didn't deserve her. 

"I'm really sorry...," he mumbled slowly, he was regretful for all of his stupidity, for refusing to listen to her words, to pull her into the chaos together with him. 

Bo stopped scrubbing, her hand touching his back. He knew what she touched, it was the recently sewed part of his back, where there should be a ring of his voice box. 

"You know why I was against it," she said. 

Woody nodded and sighed. "I know, I think I was being cocky. I thought I got the hang of this... Being free means... I troubled you and everyone because of my stubbornness, I'm sorry."

He felt her smack his back, hard. He almost stumbled deep into the water. 

"It's not that!"

Woody couldn't turn back, even though he wanted to. Her voice was cracking. 

"It has been humid this week, I have been afraid you would get mold, Woody. The last thing I ever want you is to get wet, lose your form and get mold spots!"

His eyes widened slightly. 

Was that why Bo has been agitated recently?

Mold... When he was being Andy and Bonnie's toy, Woody never worried about getting mold. They took care of their toys well, even though sometimes he was left in the dusty places. But never got moldy in anyway. 

He... Wouldn't die from mold, he guessed. But no children wanted to play with a toy riddled full of mold. And what would he do if children didn't want to play with him anymore? That would be worse than death itself... 

He understood now why Bo was so angry with him. Why she was against this whole idea in the first place. It was for him because she worried about nothing else but him. 

How could he be so blind about that? 

He rarely heard Bo's voice crack like that, and his heart instantly broke for her. 

He turned back slowly to see her. 

Her head was down with glossy eyes. Maybe it was because of the water, nevertheless, she looked sad and mad. He grabbed her hand gently. 

"I-I'm sorry Bo, I just- oh my gosh, I never think about that before, it only dawned on me now..."

She glanced up to meet his eyes. She was still mad at him, of course, for being short minded and reckless with his own body. 

"I should have listened to you, I should have... I shouldn't have made you sad, you can be mad to me but... I don't want to see you sad..."

He reached her cheek to wipe some dirt away and off of her rosy cheek. 

"Then don't do this ever again...," she said. Woody nodded, he pulled her to embrace slowly. 

"I promise, I promise, sorry for being stupid and stubborn," he patted her back. 

Bo sighed and leaned to him in their embrace. 

He could deal with her being mad, but the last thing he wanted to do was to make her sad. This free toys ordeal was much harder than he thought. But to be with her, he would learn and keep improving, so he wouldn't make her sad again. 

When he rubbed her back he just noticed

Oh yeah, she was _naked_. 

Her porcelain skin felt so smooth on his hands. And he definitely could feel her body on his chest. 

He was getting nervous and it seemed Bo picked up onto that. 

"Remember how I said you couldn't peek on me?"

If Woody could sweat dropped now, he would. 

"Urm... Err..."

"Well, you get my permission, but I'm still mad at you."

"For... Being stupid?" he needed to confirm which part she means. 

"For being stupid and sneaky."

There was a teasing tone. But, Woody didn't dare to laugh. He released her slowly while looking into another direction. 

"Well, I can't help it, you know," he replied nervously. 

"This is supposed to be a part of your punishment, but oh well, I enjoy it so it is okay," she said nonchalantly. 

He glanced carefully to her. Since the light was dim and the water was a muddy colour, not to mention there was some bubble soap floating around them, so he couldn't really see the lower part of her underwater. 

But she was breathtaking. 

He held his need to kiss every uncovered part of her body. To feel that smooth porcelain skin on his lips. 

But he shouldn't do that, Bo was still mad at him. He shouldn't do anything that could get her mad more than now... 

_ Or should he? _

He was in the middle of reaching her, since those teasing eyes and smile were enough to forget his resistance to hold back, but then-

"WE GOT THIS!"

"GUYS! WE GOT THE HAIR DRYER!"

"YOU CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT WE HAVE BEEN THROUGH TO GET THIS HERE- OH MY GOSH!"

The door of the toilet blasted open with so many shouts and yelling. 

Woody was covering Bo with his whole body, pulled her tight into an embrace. Even though they were inside the sink, so it might be difficult to see them clearly from the floor, but still, he wouldn't leave any chances. 

"Uhm... Guys, could you guys give us a minute, no- three minutes? We need some time... To get ready...," Woody glanced back toward the rest of the toys gang. They were shocked, of course. 

"Of course! We can do that! Now, let's wait outside and leave these two love birds alone!" Giggle shouted to wake up everyone around her. 

"Darn it, that is so hot! I thought she was angry at him-"

"I can't believe I just see that-"

"I'm so jealous, I'm crying!"

Woody kept Bo away from their view until every single one of them went outside. 

"Phew... That is so close...," Woody sighed in relief. 

"Good job, cowboy. I give you points for that, but... You still have a long way to go to get my forgiveness," she blinked to him in teasing way that drove him crazy. 

"I should have told them to wait for at least 15 minutes...," He grumbled in regret. 

"Now now, we better get out fast, you have been in the water long enough, and you look half decent now."

The mud had scrubbed off from his body, there was some brown stains around his clothes but he thought he could deal with that. 

"Close your eyes cowboy, I don't give you permission to see this part."

Woody got the hint and closed his eyes tight. He heard some splashing water, Bo must have stood and got out from the sink. He was dying to see her naked body in clearer day, but he held himself back. 

He heard some splashes on a wet cloth, drops of water and rustling sounds before Bo talked again. 

"You can open your eyes now."

Bo was fully clothed, he was a little disappointed. But the clothes were wet enough to cling into her body shape. 

He was satisfied with that now. 

"If you have earned my forgiveness, we can do this again," she said with a teasing smirk. 

"Which one?" he asked back with a smug smile. 

"Oh you know which one," she winked at him. 

And Woody felt this whole incident wasn't half bad. 

**End**

Omake

"I suspect you did that on purpose so you can bathe  _ together _ with Bo Peep!"

"NO!"

"Oh ho ho, what a sneaky cowboy we got here."

"GUYS!"

"I thought he was a timid toy, but he is sure a smooth one..."

"Oh my gosh, just STOP!"

"But the bet is still on, I still believe it is Bo Peep who will 'devour' him first since he is too wimpy to do that to her."

"WHAT- ARE YOU GUYS BETTING ON US ABOUT- OH DARN IT!"

Woody covered his red face with his hat, he glanced to Bo who was just silent but all smiles hearing all those embarrassing teasings. It seemed she enjoyed to see him being humiliated on account of their relationship. 

But since she was happy, he didn't really mind it. He was just so embarrassed to death right now. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the second drabble! How is it? I hope I can make more of them! Feel free to give me more ideas
> 
> And please leave kudos and comments, thank you very much!


End file.
